Twins of the Uchiha
by UnderTheDeepBlue
Summary: Instead of giving birth to his second son but instead give birth to twin, how his twin affect his life and others around him?
1. Prologue

It's a nice morning where people will enjoy the weather. It's not too hot or too cold just a perfect in between, for others it's nice to sleep in the weather, others go to do their job, but for some it's perfect to train.

In the house of the clan head of the Uchiha. One of the youngest sons of the head is pleading his brother to train, he has black eyes and black hair, common to members of the Uchiha clan, his hair is spiky in the back, and has bangs hung above his eyes, that parted to frame both sides of his face, he wore a long-sleeved black shirt with a raised collar and a black shorts.

"Why you can't train me now, Nii-san?" he pleaded, which he got poked on his forehead by Itachi, his face was framed with center-parted bangs, he wore a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back and a tan shorts

"Maybe next time, Sasuke, but now I want you two to meet my best friend" Itachi replied, looking around to find if his other brother is around, finding that his other brother is not around but before he can ask Sasuke about it.

"Izuna is in his room, reading one of your history books" Sasuke informed him, but before Itachi could stand and get his brother in his room, Sasuke already sprinted to it.

Next thing he knew is hearing his brothers fighting, which is common to happen when Sasuke tries to get his twin while he read one of his books.

Unlike his twin, Izuna tends to spend his time reading or sometimes asking their mother to tell some story about her life, if she in the house, while his twin Sasuke usually spend the whole day with his brother in the wood.

Standing, Itachi headed to Izuna's room, to only see his brothers wrestling on the floor and quickly separating them.

"Sasuke stops pouncing on Izuna when he's reading, can you try to peacefully get his attention" scolding his brother, which in return pout at him, looking at Izuna fixing his clothes. Izuna has a similar hairstyle with his twin, but instead of having a spiky hair at the back, he just let it down, he wore the same clothes as Itachi but had a pouch at the back of his shorts, for storing his book.

"What is it?, Itachi-nii are we doing something today or else, Sasuke won't try to get my attentions" Izuna asked, grabbing the book which he has been reading and putting it in his pouch

"I'd like you to meet my best friend" Itachi replied, which receive a nod from Izuna, beckoning his brothers to follow him to his friend.

* * *

Arriving at one of the least used training ground of the Uchiha clan, Itachi's friend is patiently waiting for them while sitting at a branch in one of the trees surrounding it.

"You're here Itachi, here I thought you'll never come" he said, jumping from the branch, looking at the two kids following his friend

"So this your brothers huh"

"Shisui, this my brother, Sasuke" pointing at the one looking him that scream are-you-sure-your-my-brother-friend

"And Izuna" patting the head of the one giving him a look full of curiosity

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Uchiha Shisui at your service" bowing to them

"Shisui, can you watch over them, I got to go" Itachi requested before Sasuke could get a word out, Shisui already answers with a nod

"Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time we can train" poking his brother's forehead before disappearing with a puff

"Do you want to say anything? Izuna" Shisui asked, looking at the resembling Itachi when he was a kid

"No"

"Don't you despise Itachi for leaving you with a stranger?" Shisui added, he really wants to more about the brothers of Itachi

"I understand that he need to go, Itachi only said that we will meet his best friend, he didn't mention he'll stay after we meet you and you're not a stranger, you're Uchiha Shisui" Izuna replied with a smile, after hearing it, Shisui couldn't but to smile, he really resembles Itachi aside from being so stoic, while his twin is pouting for being tricked by his brother while mumbling something

"All right, since I'm your babysitter for today, I'll put you in the test, in if you pass it, I'll teach you a thing or two" making Sasuke beam at him while Izuna just shrug

"Really Shisui-nii?" as Sasuke give him a puppy look

"All I need you is to do this" Shisui said, as he start explaining what to do

* * *

Shisui couldn't help but to laugh, but if he laugh they will know that he's just tricking them. Shisui explains that they have to squat for 10 minutes without moving, while Sasuke follows without question. Izuna asked if he could read his books while squatting

Sasuke keeps asking how long he'll squat there while Izuna patiently squat, little did he know. Izuna is busy remembering any important event from the books, he read.

While they squat Shisui is busy think what to teach to them, kunai throwing, it's too early, the Uchiha kata would be perfect for them

After 10 gruesome minutes of squatting, Sasuke are relieve of passing the test, while Izuna is bored for waiting but continue to persevere through the test

"Alright, since you pass the test, I teach you our clan kata" Shisui announce, making Sasuke excited for starting to trains while Izuna is relieved because he didn't squat for 10 minutes for nothing

Shisui taught them the basic Uchiha kata and then practicing it. And then making the twin spar to see what all they learn. As much, Shisui enjoys teaching the two, especially Izuna since he really reminds him of Itachi when his young, calm, observative, mature for someone his age

After their practice, Shusui asked them to join him to eat dango, his treat at _Dangoya_ (Dango Shop) a well-known shop for their dango. As soon as he said his treat the two quickly follow

And there he will learn another quirk of Izuna

* * *

 **Sorry for any mistake on my part, grammar, spelling or maybe OOC and especially the summary, still new in writing fanfic**

 **Until next time, Ciao ciao**


	2. Dango? and Start of the Training

Arriving at the _Dangoya_ (Dango Shop), Shisui turn to looks at his two followers reaction about the establishment there going to eat at. Hoping to see look full of amazement to be only be crushed to see a look that they have already visited the place

"Hey what with the look" pointing at the twins about their reactions, seeing his confusion

"Nii-san, treat me here once in a while after training in the wood" Sasuke explained, followed by Izuna

"Kaa-san usually bought a couple of dango for me after I accompany her when buying groceries" As he finishes, Sasuke quickly grab him by his shoulder and start shaking him around

"How come Kaa-san bought you dango while I'm not?!" As Sasuke stare Izuna in his eyes

"Because I always come with her, when she buys groceries?" Izuna stated, clearly not fazed by being shaken around by Sasuke

The owner of the shop come out to see the outside for fresh air, to only see one of his regular brother's and up and coming a regular himself, being shake around by his twins while Shisui is sighing while palming his face

"If isn't, Izuna" the owner stated, making the three look at him, Shisui recognize him but doesn't know his name. while Sasuke doesn't recognize him but Izuna does. The owner is elderly man has short hair and wore a casual clothes, consists of a blue shirt and a black pants

"Hey, Dango-ojisan" Izuna greeted, making Sasuke let go of his shoulder. As Shisui is about to scolds him for being rude but halted by the owner

"It's okay, Shisui-san. Izuna had been calling me that after I introduce myself" The owner explained, but seeing the two doesn't know his name, he introduces himself

"I am Himura Saito, the owner of this establishment" he said, looking at the two "No need to introduce yourself, I already know you Sasuke from Itachi-san" surprising Sasuke but delighted for being mentioned by his brother

"Well, then don't just stand there, enter, I'm just going to take a stroll" Saito said, walking away from the shop, leaving the three to enter.

* * *

After entering the shop and getting a sit, before Shisui asked the two what they want, he reminded that it almost lunch and that their mother would already cook something for you, so that the two won't order so much

"then I want two _Hanami_ Dango" nodding to Sasuke, while Izuna is still thinking what he'll order, "I want five _Mitarashi_ Dango" Izuna said

"Are you sure won't ruin your appetite to eat lunch after eating that?" Shisui asked, which replied with a nod

"Izuna is quite a glutton for food" Sasuke added, staring at his twin from his seat

"I'm a glutton for tasty food unlike you tomato-addict" Izuna argue which started another verbal fight, making Shisui sigh from the constant bickering of the two, but enjoyed the change of pace in life since when his with Itachi. It's quite peaceful and calm, they hardly argue unlike the twin

After returning with their order, as they started to eat, Shisui sees that Sasuke is eating his dango while Izuna is already in his third stick. Seeing a chance to learn more about the twins, he decided to ask, "How come you always accompany Mikoto-san when she buy groceries?"

"Hmm... because I usually wake up early, and I go to the back of the house to read, where kaa-san finds me, in which Kaa-san ask me if I want to join her to buy groceries" Izuna explained, as he bite the last piece of his third dango, "Now it's like a routine for me to join kaa-san to buy groceries"

"So you what your hobby?" Shisui asked to the twins, "I like to spend time with Nii-san and training" Sasuke replied, smiling at the memory.

"I like to read books especially books of Itachi-nii" Izuna answered, seeing that the twins have different ways of calling their brother, "Because Itachi-nii used to read me one"

" _So Izuna is more mature, thanks to his reading while Sasuke has better stamina since he usually go out"_ Shisui analysis between the twin,

Seeing that the twins is already finish eating, "I guess I better return you home before your mother starts worrying about you two" Shisui said, as they leave the shop

Arriving at the front of the house, Shisui looks at the twin "Nice meeting you two, remember to practice your kata" as he about to shunshin, Izuna asked him "Can't you stay to eat lunch?"

Smiling the thought, "No, I still need to report to my team, and can you say to Mikoto-san for me" receiving a nod, he shunshin away but before he could he heard the two thanking him for teaching them

* * *

Entering the house they were greeted by their mother, Uchiha Mikoto, Mikoto was a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron normally worn over it.

Looking at her sons, to see the eldest is not with them, but knows that he might have a mission,

Quickly hugged by Sasuke, "Kaa-san Shisui-nii teach us, our clan kata then Izuna and I spar which I won" smiling as she pat his head, looking at Izuna to see a small frown in his face for beaten by his twin

"Now let's have a lunch after it, I'll teach you to throw shuriken.. okay" making the two beam to learn that their mother will teach them about throwing shuriken, and discussing who they met and what happened.

* * *

After eating lunch, they make their way to the back where their Mother set up a target for them to throw shuriken at. The twin is clearly excited to try throwing shuriken, while Izuna couldn't help to smile.

"Okay... this is what we'll do, I'll you teach how to properly throw shuriken" As their mother started explaining, then letting them see how to throw a shuriken, moving a distance away from the target and letting the shuriken fly hitting the center of the target, Sasuke is clearly excited of getting to try throw shuriken, while Izuna tries to observe every movement that their mother makes when throwing shuriken,

"Try it" giving them shuriken to throw at, Sasuke already start throwing shuriken, hitting the target but not that accurate in hitting bull's eye, "See that, Izuna I hit it!" Sasuke exclaimed while Izuna slowly mimicking the motion of their mother when throwing shuriken. In which he almost hit the center, seeing that Sasuke tries to do his best

Mikoto smiled at the brotherly rivalry between the twins and the way they do it. Izuna carefully observes then proceeding to copy the steps, while Sasuke is excited to be able to throw shuriken, that he forgot to steps of throwing one. But one thing is for sure they'll clearly be shinobi one day, unfortunately, she won't be able to see it

* * *

It's been a week since the twin started to train, which most consist of improving their skills in knife throwing, shuriken throwing whatever you prefer, and memorizing their clan kata. Now Itachi is returning from his mission, as he walks through the street of Konoha, he encounter Shisui

"Your back Itachi" Shisui greeted, Itachi observe that he is carrying a couple of _Yakitori_ , pointing at it

"Oh, it's for the twin... but thinking about it, Izuna is mostly the one eating this" Shusui explained,

"You know Izuna is starting to follow your footstep for being a "prodigy" air-quoting, as he explains why, "They both starting to learn the clan's kata and practicing knife throwing, but Izuna is already doing the leaf exercise and that he started to physically train his body" making Itachi a bit sad that he's not there to see it

"Sasuke wants to be like you while Izuna sees you as role model, like Yondaime" Shisui said, seeing the questioning look from Itachi about Izuna knowing Yondaime, "You know Izuna ask your mother to tell story about her life as a shinobi, I think he learned the is Yondaime is from a civilian family but he manage to rise through to become a hokage" whistling about the information

"Hey, Itachi can I personally teach Izuna," Shisui asked,

"Why?"

"You see at his pace, he might easily pass through the academy and unlike kids at his age, he sees shinobi is not all about saving and being a hero" Shisui look at Itachi, "Plus I enjoy teaching him", thinking about what happen yesterday

 _"How's my favorite twin have been doing" Shisui greeted, looking at a makeshift target practice at the back of the house. Sasuke is throwing shuriken at it while Izuna is peacefully drinking tea nearby, "How long Sasuke been doing that?" pointing at Sasuke who's busy in practicing knife throwing_

 _"For a while, Itachi-nii hasn't returned from his mission so Sasuke has nothing to do since Itachi-nii usually plays with him" Izuna answered,_

 _"You don't believe Sasuke is being trained by Itachi?" Shisui asked, sitting beside him_

 _"No, if he's trained then our spar isn't a close match or that he can accurately throw shuriken" he replied, taking sip in his tea_

 _"Don't you get lonely when they play in woods?" seeing the sad face of Izuna when he mentioned it_

 _"I get lonely especially when Kaa-san had things to do and their out, but I most endure it, to avoid Sasuke constant Nii-san"_

 _"Constant Nii-san?"_

 _"Sasuke like to have attention Itachi-nii, that's why when I joined them, he always going "Nii-san this, Nii-san that" it's really annoying or when Itachi-nii is out, he can't stop thinking about Itachi-nii. I will not be surprised when Sasuke like Itachi-nii" hearing the rant of Izuna, 'Is it really that bad?'_

 _"I'd be laughing when Sasuke is caught red-handed screaming Nii-san" Shisui couldn't help but to ignore what Izuna just said, since his brain is imagining Itachi entering Sasuke room, to see him holding a book while screaming Nii-san or maybe catch by their father_

 _"Itachi will be proud when he learned Sasuke is into girls, for the amount of him being called by Sasuke. then giving him a thumb's up" Shisui start snickering, for the thought Itachi giving a thumb's up while saying I'm proud of you while maintaining his composure_

 _"Do you tend to think like this?" Shisui asked, after removing the idea from his head_

 _Shaking his head, "No, it's just Sasuke is really annoying when Itachi-nii is out" Izuna answered_

"So can I be Izuna's sensei?" Shisui asked, after telling Itachi what happen yesterday especially about what Izuna think about Sasuke. Shisui couldn't blame the twins since they hardly see their father and when they do he's more focused about Itachi's day than them, which make them crave attention which their father didn't give, Izuna to Mikoto-san and Sasuke to Itachi

"You teach Izuna, I'll teach Sasuke so that they won't feel favoritism" Itachi answered,

"Are you gonna use "that" to train Sasuke?. if yes, then let Izuna have a go at it" which is returned with a nod, _'Sweet, I can't to start training Izuna'_ Shisui thought as they near the house, which Sasuke is patiently waiting and Izuna is busy reading.

* * *

 **I still thinking to either use canon naruto or make it fem-naruto, if fem naruto what's a preferable name: Naruto, Naruko, Natsumi?**

 **Sorry for any grammar, spelling mistake and a bit of OOCness?**

 _Mitarashi Dango- Dango covered with a sweet soy sauce glaze, Allen favorite food_

 _Hanami Dango- Dango that has a three color: green, red, white I think it's what usually used and seen in the anime I think? not so sure_

 _Yakitori- Is grilled chicken skewered into stick_

 **Man, I should rewatch the series, especially the first one... ah my childhood**

 **I'm looking for beta reader**

 **Pairing undecided**

 **Ciao, ciao**


	3. Training

Izuna is patiently waiting at the training ground where they met Shisui because yesterday. Shisui arrived at their house with his older brother and told them that Shisui will personally train Izuna while Itachi will train Sasuke. When Sasuke heard that he couldn't contain his excitement and hug his brother while Shisui told Izuna to meet him in the training ground 5 in the morning, After which they eat yakitori that Shisui bring, as Itachi cooks since their mother is put of the house.

 _'I wish I could wake up earlier so that I can cook tastier food, instead of this onigiri'_ Izuna thought, looking at his carried pack of onigiri, _'I also should have brought my books with me so I can read while I'll wait'_ hugging himself as he felt the cold air, turning as he heard a sound and see Shisui arriving.

"Do I keep you waiting?" he asked, shaking his head, looking at Shisui he sees that carrying a bundle of paper covered within a book

Walking towards the middle of the training ground, where a good amount of space to train before the trees, he places the book his carrying to the ground weigh by kunai

Turning at Izuna, "Now let's spar to improve your kata and your taijutsu" as Izuna follows.

Standing in the middle of the training ground, "We'll spend most of our time sparring, don't think your fine cause I'll be holding doesn't mean that I'll just let you hit me, I'll search for any opening to exploit" getting to his stance, followed by Izuna after he placed the pack of onigiri beside Shisui paper

Looking at Izuna, he sees that he manage to completely memorize the stances, he signal to start the spar.

Instead of simply charging ahead, Izuna carefully observes, he knows that Shisui is more experienced and has a longer limbs than him, charging ahead will clearly hand him a good hit against him,

Shisui is glad that Izuna clearly thinking about their spar not just blindly going in to try to get hit, nothing will happen when he let him stand there. Charging Izuna, he feints with his left hand, which Izuna reacted by trying to block it which he exploited by using his right hand, landing a good hit at his body, making Izuna gasp in pain.

Even though Shisui is holding back, doesn't mean he'll pamper Izuna by not putting a force in his strike, not enough to break his bones but enough to cause pain, continuing his assault against Izuna, he jabs, feints, kicks, exploit any openings that he can see. Which Izuna having a hard time at since he mostly uses his arm and that he hardly move around, making him a sitting target.

Izuna is sweating profusely, his body also covered with bruise, and evident from his heavy breathing shows that he isn't to it this kind of spar. His spar against Sasuke is more tame than his spar against Shisui. Almost everything Shisui landed on him, even as he tries to block it, Shisui will continue to his strike, unlike his spar against Sasuke where he only uses his arm, Shisui utilizes his every part of his body. And now every part of his body is screaming to take a break and feel so numb

"Let's take a break" Shisui announced, warmed up from their spar.

Izuna quickly falling to his back, resting from all their spar, "You'll need to improve a lot from what I see in our spar, not as skilled as Itachi but have potential" Shisui mentioned, as he looks at the heavily breathing form of Izuna

"While you rest there it's a good time to ask some question, what do you think about an essential aspect of a shinobi" Shisui asked, sitting near where they placed their possessions.

"Their body...chakra...jutsu...information...tools" Izuna answered while still heavily breathing, no longer bothered by the cold air

Nodding at Izuna's answer "Not bad" grabbing an onigiri from the pack and started before Izuna slowly crawls toward him and then joined him eating.

"I didn't know you can cook this good" munching on his second onigiri, "I asked Kaa-san to teach to cook so that if I got hungry I can easily cook one and I can choose what to eat since I know how to cook" Izuna mentioned, "And this is simple to cook" holding an onigiri, making Shisui turn to him

"Just continue to maintain a healthy body, I won't argue with you, I can cook onigiri but not this good" Shisui praised, making Izuna smile a bit from the compliment

"How about I'll let you practice your cooking in my house, I'll even provide ingredient just make sure to cook a nice meal" Shisui offered, he don't mind spending some money for the improvement of his student plus he can get a nice meal out of it if he improve.

As Izuna recovered from their spar "Let's go again" making Izuna give him a look, "It's best to maximise the time I'm here to train you, I'm not always here to train you, I'm an active shinobi" Shisui explained, walking to the center of the training ground before assuming a stance followed by Izuna muttering about being unfair

"Ready, steady, go" charging again at Izuna, their spar didn't change that much, Izuna is trashed around by Shisui, but by the time the sun is halfway through the sky, their spar changes

* * *

As Shisui charge at Izuna, instead of waiting around, Izuna charge at him trying to change his fighting strategies, unlike his early spar, now tries to counter Shisui, he even start using most of his body, from mainly using his arm

Now Izuna is fighting back, as Shisui is hitting him, he'll try to return it, he also learn to move around like Shisui, attacking his front then moving at his unguarded side but not as successful as Shisui. Unlike their earlier spar where he's defensive.

There's an improvement, but not that much since he can feel blood coming from his lips before he felt the air is knocked out of him, as he falls on his back.

"I think that's enough for today" Shisui announce, looking his heavily beaten form of Izuna, who's trying to catch his breath. while he's a little bit weary from all the spar. Izuna manages to hit him, but he didn't catch how many

By the time Izuna recovered, it's already lunch, Shisui treated him at Yakiniku Q after they eaten, they returned to the training ground

"I feel so sore from all the beating I received from you Shisui-nii" Izuna said, annoyed at the intense training session they done

"Don't worry you'll get used to it" Shisui replied before sitting under one of the trees in there, "I better give you things to train yourself at" before handing Izuna a piece of paper

"Since you already practicing leaf exercise, I'm sure you'll already know how to use your chakra" getting a nod from Izuna

"This is a chakra paper when exposed to chakra it will react according to your nature. Try to use your chakra on it" as he let Izuna grabs a piece before he channels his chakra to it, which make part of it wrinkle, split into two and ignite and turn to ash

"So you have a lightning, wind and fire affinity" nodding before handing him books containing a bundle of it, "I'll want you to try separates the effect of channeling your chakra, example; instead of getting all three" As Izuna look back to the chakra paper where he channels his chakra, seeing the result

"I'll want you to just ignite it if you manage to do it in chakra paper, I'll let you choose what you want me to teach. In case that you expended every paper, you can use leaf as a replacement but the deal is off" making Izuna nod

"Any more question?" Shisui asked before Izuna raise his hands

"Can you tell me a tips in training my body, all I have been doing running around the clan compound trying to improve my stamina?" Izuna asked, making piece of paper out of nowhere, where he wrote steps to trains his body, "Adjust it according to you if you want to make it harder, it's up to you"

"I better return you to your home" before carrying Izuna at his back, who's yelp from the sudden action, "What are you doing Shisui-nii?!" as he tries to balance himself and trying to prevent the books from falling from his hands

"I'll be carrying you back to your home" walking away from the training ground

"Is this your first time carried like this"

"Uh huh" Izuna replied, next thing Shisui knows Izuna is fallen asleep where his arms are around his neck, with one his arms is still clutching the books before Shisui pried it from his hands. continuing his walks towards Izuna's house

* * *

"Are we there?" stirring from the back of Shisui, looking around to see that they're almost near, "Shisui-nii do you mind to tell me, why do need to go through your brutal sparring?" Izuna asked while Shisui handed him the book

"Hm... I felt that you to experience that kind of pain to prevent you for doing something reckless in the future. Don't worry it's one time only, knowing that you experience a fraction of pain for being a shinobi, will continue to become a shinobi?" Shisui explained,

"If you, Itachi-nii and Yondaime, managed to endure it then count me in" Izuna declared, raising his right hands while still holding the book

Shisui chuckle from his student declaration, "I'm sure you'll become a great ninja one day" returned by a smile from Izuna.

Arriving at the house, Shisui slowly lowers himself so Izuna can descent from his back, "Remember what I told you and also keep training yourself, okay" Shisui reminded Izuna, nodding before he enters the house

Upon entering the house, his mother already upon him and started scolding before getting a first-aid kit, tending his injury. As Sasuke come to see if the one arrive is Itachi to only see his twins

Looking at Izuna, whose clothes is littered with dirt and grass and a having a couple of cuts "You'll look awful" receiving a glare from him before yelping from the pain while their mother continues to tend him.

After tending Izuna, their mother told him to rest in his while Sasuke continue to practice his shuriken throwing at the back

* * *

Before Izuna enter his room, he grab a bundle of leaf to practice leaf exercise on. He'll do that till he has become sleepy before preparing his futon to sleep. Then to awakened by Sasuke to eat dinner where their Father isn't there waiting, only their mother

"How's training with Shisui, Izuna?" Mikoto asked, handing him a plate

"Harsh but effective" Izuna replied, as Sasuke is mumbling about Itachi doesn't even started training him while Izuna already started in his training

"How about a spar tomorrow, Sasuke?" asking his twin, turning to him

"Hmph, prepare to lose Izuna" Sasuke replied, smiling that Sasuke forgot of being left behind.

Peacefully continuing their dinner, after eating the twins help their mother to clean before heading to bed

* * *

Izuna still wake up early even with what he have been through yesterday, grabbing all the leaves put into his pouch as well his books, as he go outside to cook his food then moving to train. To only see a Sasuke trying to stay awake.

"You should try to rinse your face" Izuna suggested, getting a grunt from Sasuke as he walks towards bathroom while he continues his way to the kitchen to cook onigiri and setting the table

Sasuke returned fully awake thanks to what Izuna suggested, seeing a plate in the table with onigiri before going to get tomato to put in his tomato

"Tomato-addict" Izuna mumbled while eating, seeing Sasuke putting tomatoes in his onigiri

"Are we going spar after this?" Sasuke asked,

"I want to finish my daily routine first after that I'll return then we'll spar" Izuna replied, making Sasuke pout before thinking to practice his kata

After eating and washing their dishes, Izuna does what instructed in the paper given by Shisui then moving to leaf practice and trying to burn leaves he used with his chakra. Not completely doing since sometimes it gets wrinkled, sometimes it gets split into two or all of it. exhausting his chakra and the leaves he collected before returning to spar

"What took you so long Izuna" Sasuke shouted for waiting for his twins to come back, as Izuna beckoned him to follow to the back of house where they will spar

As the two take their position, "Hajime!" Izuna announced before charging Sasuke, throwing his right but blocked by Sasuke before quickly follow with a sweeping kick, making Sasuke fall.

Recovering from his fall. Sasuke quickly returned to his stance, as Izuna start onslaughting him, cautious about another sweeping kick, Izuna completely focus on beating him. Unlike their first spar the twin is putting everything, they'll learn to beat each other.

Izuna feinted with his right then following with a round-house kick hitting Sasuke, who fall with the impact

"Sasuke don't daydream while fighting or you'll be hit" Izuna reminded clearly winded with their spar before helping Sasuke to stand

"How's you improve so much?" Sasuke asked while gathering his breath

"I have been put through intense spar with Shisui-nii" wiping his sweat with his shirt

"Hmph.. just wait when Nii-san, I'll kick your ass" Sasuke declared, as the two laughed before competing against each other in knife throwing and then sparring again.

Izuna put his effort on practicing his nature affinity and chakra control so when Shisui trains him again he can pay him back from the intense training.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, man writing a fighting scene is hard. I might start fast forward to more important events**

 **Should I use canon naruto or fem naruto?**

 **I might raise the rating to M just to be safe**

 **review is greatly appreciated especially about how to improve the qualities of my work. I mean it's decent but not that good**

 **See you next chapter**

 **Ciao ciao**


End file.
